


Funny, He Doesn't Look Orcish [Podfic]

by Unforth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mage Sam, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Podfic of my story, Funny He Doesn't Look Orcish: Convinced of the necessity of war with the orcs, King John sent Dean to spy on the Orcs of the Kingdom of Purgatory. At first, Dean agrees with John's assessment of the situation, but eventually he comes to see things differently. The hard part - surprisingly - is convincing Sam...





	Funny, He Doesn't Look Orcish [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Funny, He Doesn't Look Orcish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290274) by [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth). 



> So, uh, I do podfics now. I have no idea how much interest there is in this kind of thing but I love reading stories out loud and I suggested elsewhere that I'd be amenable to it and...et voila, here we are.
> 
> If you want to know what's involved in getting me to record a fic of your choice, please get in touch with my on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).

**Title** : Funny, He Doesn't Look Orcish

 **Author** : unforth

 **Reader** : unforth

**Destiel, rated G, see all tags above**

**Length** : 10 minutes

 **File size** : 10.6 megabytes

 **File** : [download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fh5ugindcvnvfrg/Funny_He_Doesn%27t_Look_Orcish.mp3) (hosted on mediafire, so you'll have to click a thing)

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have trouble downloading this, please let me know and I will fix the link. :)


End file.
